Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Tuberculosis Co-Morbidities and Immunopathogenesis, organized by Hardy Kornfeld, Sarah M. Fortune and Thomas R. Hawn. The meeting will be held in Keystone, Colorado from February 28-March 3, 2016. Tuberculosis remains one of the most significant infectious disease threats to global health despite the availability of effective antimicrobials fo more than 50 years. The focus of this meeting will be on co-morbidities that are major driving factors in the TB pandemic, including HIV/AIDS, and that may cause informative perturbations of immunity. This conference will explore metabolic disorders, environmental exposures, co-infections, age and genetic variants that influence host-pathogen interactions in TB. In addition, plenary sessions will combine, rather than separate, topics focused on the host and the pathogen, and perspectives from laboratory and field studies. Finally, speakers will be encouraged to challenge existing dogma and offer new paradigms as a basis for more effective approaches to TB prevention and treatment.